messed up country
by Stella Princess of Latinium
Summary: this is basically where we took a family line and messed it all up
1. Chapter 1

Messed up Country 

By Lady Merewen

This is by me and I friend in co-operation

The titles before their name like Evil Queen is their house

1

EMPORER-KAY- a crazy lunatic who believed everyone was out to kill him and didn't trust anyone, appointed his horse second head of government. 2- Alanna, Alianne

2

EMPORER- ALANNA- made the stupidest laws to support her wacky beliefs. Assassinated by Alianne.

ALIANNE- wanted to clone buffalo. Succeeded and was stampeded by the herd. 5- Louis, Thomas, Shauna, Nancy and Marguerite.

3

EMPORER- LOUIS- talked to his left shoe and nominated it to be next emperor. 2- Joseph and Sam

THOMAS- burned the shoe, killed by Louis. 1- Kenny

SHAUNA- ran away with the buffalo, they were less weird.

NANCY- framed her siblings for weird crimes, no one believed her. 2-Senna and Tai

MARGUERTIE- stole statue of Louis and replaced with statue of her, thought no one would know she did it. 1- Marie

4

EMPORER- JOSEPH- melted the Marguerite statue and tried to make it look like him. He was a horrible artist and the world now knows him as a blob that kind of looks like a lemon with one arm. 1- Edison

SAM- vandalized his brother's statue, not realizing that there was no point in that. 1-Elizabeth

KENNY- that musician guy that the gr 10's on my bus make fun of.

SENNA- did all the weird things Nancy accused others of doing. 4- Winnia, Norbu, Aly and Ulsam

TAI- thought he was a airplane, crashed into the sea. 1- Cornelia

MARIE- became a famous artist

5

EMPEROR- EDISON- created the Edible Edison laws that hurt a lot of people. 1- Jasmine

ELIZABETH- murdered Edison and Jasmine in order to come to the crown, sadly in the process murdered herself. 1- Kazu

WINNA- was a compulsive whiner. 1- Winnie

NORBU- afraid of fish, got heart attack when they added an aquarium to the menagerie. 1- Cinderella.

ALY- stuck pins in self for acupuncture, did it wrong. 1- Rosanne

ULSAM- killed by government horse, who then died of old age. 1- Wes

CORNELIA- died from lectures on how to behave in public. 1- Freedom

6

JASMINE- ate self. 3- Norman, Zoey, Madison

KAZU- drank to much coke as a child. Was short and was stepped on. 1- Lucy

WHINY- killed for name. 2- Winnie and Aaron

CINDERELLA- was carried off by Prince Charming. 1- Maria

ROSANNE- ate many rose petals and turned into a rose. 1- Phillip

WES- was obsessed with doors, crushed. 1- Handle

FREEDOM- loved to go to lectured on how to behave in public and make fun of everyone there.

Have fun with this and review more is coming


	2. Chapter 2

Messed up Family Part II

Here is the next part of messed up family..enjoy 

7

EMPEROR- NORMAN- spent his whole life trying to be normal. 5- Babar, Larriade, Phyillis, Terra, Reil

ZOEY- was annoying and killed for her whinny voice and nerve-grating bad jokes. 4- Any, Kitty, Megan, Jr.

MADISON- was obsessed with the Northwest Rebellion and wanted to be Louis Reil. Got a fake beard and really bad hair, and was insane. 1- Evelyn

WINNIE- sabotaged A/V equipment so class could get off work. 1- Fat

AARON- died from bacteria in water fountain. 2- Craig, Mary

CHARMING-MARIA- was Princess Charming, had five husbands. 10- Noel. Joseph, Rick, Pink, Lindsey, Leslie, Scott, Ron, Lila, Polly.

PHILLIP- pricked by a rose thorn and died of blood loss. 1- Ra

8

BABAR- turned into a elephant after he insulted an evil witch. 1- Pheony

Larriade- ate lemonade until he turned into a lemon.   
PHYILLIS- was addicted to coughing syrup. 2- Robintense and Children's

TERRA- was sadistical onion eater. 2- Lorro and Karney

EMPRESS- REIL- hated basketball, outlawed it when came to power.

AMY- was annoyingly smart and pushed it in others faces. 1- Courtney

KITTY- was addicted to getting tattoos. Covered whole body. 1- Tattoo

MEGAN- was a swimaholic, drank to much chlorine. 1- Backwater

JR.- was a sissy, cried to death from a broken nail. 1- Laurie

EVELYN- ate to much sugar and ran off a cliff she thought was a hill. 1- Marque

JEAN- thought she was a genie. 1- Barque

JAN- ate to many cupcakes and turned into chocolate mush. 1- Victoria

FAT- was incredibly fat, and died from fat poisoning. 1- Skinny

CRAIG- was crushed by a boulder.

MAS- are to many masking things.

CHARMING-NOEL- was Prince Charming. 7- Micki, Kikki, Sandie, Erico, Philio, Classy and Kellie

JOSEPH- was the ugliest kid on the planet was killed by Noel. 1- Mandy

RICK- was very rich, killed by wealth gobbling wife, 1- Reggie

PINK- obsessed with pink, killed by a goth. 1- Vulcan

LINDSEY- wanted to make the country anarchist was executed. 1- Ulysses

LESLIE- tested 150 creams to make your hair nicer, they all made her bald.

SCOTT- blinded by Leslie's bald shiny head. 1- Johannes

RON- climbed the castle and fell off the roof. 1- Phillip

LILA- ate a grenade at age 1

PIA- couldn't sing, killed a bunch of people with her voice. 1- William

9

WITCH- PHEONY- turned back into a human, became a witch. 6- Stefani, Rihanna, Eduard, Lillian, Arthur, Reynaldo

LORRE- inhaled helium, brain blew up. 1- Pygmalion

KARNEY- ate white bread and nothing else, died. Yay?

EMPRESS-COURTNEY- dumbest empress ever. 1- Romulus

TATTOO- poisoned by tattoo ink.

BACKWATER- backwashes. Gave people mono. 5- Karen, Hannah, Christi, Madge, Ronald

LAURIE- was Laurie from "Charles". 1- Charles

MARQUE- really sucked at third declension. 1- Vercingetorix

BARQUE- addicted to Barq's. 2- Root, Beer

VICTORIA- ate her chocolate mush parent. 2- Cinncinati and Lucis

SKINNY- died form bulimia. 1- Anorexia

CHARMING- MICKI- was super popular and turned into a bitch. 1- Wilma

KIKKI- thought she was a witch, was killed by Pheony

SANDIE- ate lots and lots of sand. 1- Seashell

ERICO- ate many poisons

PHILIO- loved everything. 1- Ria

EVIL QUEEN-CLASSY- proclaimed self-the Evil Queen, enemy of the Charming Royal House. 1- Grimhilde

KELLIE- monopolized the mint industry to have fresh breath. 1- Minto

MANDY- ate beer bottles. 2- Alesander, Mackenzie

REGGIE- stole and gave away mom's money, killed when she found out.

VULCAN- jumped out window for fun. 1- Fabian

POLITICAL- ULYSSES- wanted to make the country democratic. Was murdered by the evil house. 1- Olive

JOHANNES- was afraid of the light, died when he was eventually dragged into the sun. 2- Cryil and Min

PHILIP- was a Latin scholar, murdered by Dr. Charland because he made him look like a fool. 2- Aneas and Agamemnon

WILLIAM- died of confusion in science class. 1- Pendula


End file.
